Computing devices may be utilized for telephonic, email, and short messaging service (SMS) communications. Conventionally, computing devices, such as pager devices and cellular telephones, have been used for notification of important communications. When pagers or computing devices receive an incoming communication, they often provide an alert to the user of the incoming communication. For example, such devices may provide alerts such as an audio tone, a visible alert such as a blinking light, or a physical alteration such as vibration.